His Fingers
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Happy8thAnniversaryKyuMin/Jika biasanya seseorang memandang pada wajah menawan itu, Sungmin justru tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada…/ KyuMin Fanfiction/ BL/ OS


Sungmin melirik hati-hati, ia mencuri pandang pada sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan. Sungmin sedang berada di salah satu ruang tunggu gedung SM. Sosok yang mencuri perhatian Sungmin saat ini tengah asik menghabiskan waktu dengan gadget miliknya. Sungmin sudah hapal apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu, dari jauhpun, Sungmin tahu bahwa sosok itu-maknae grupnya- sedang bertempur melawan musuh-musuh virtualnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti tengah menahan diri. Ia harus hati-hati. Namanya juga mencuri pandang. Masih ada beberapa staff dan artis lain yang keluar masuk ruangan ini. Ia pasti akan sangat malu jika ada seseorang yang memergokinya sedang memandangi… Cho Kyuhyun! Magnaenya sendiri.

Jika biasanya seseorang memandang pada wajah menawan itu, terpesona pada wajah tampan itu, jatuh hati pada tampang arogan itu, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin untuk saat ini. Sungmin justru tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada…tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyukainya. Sungmin begitu menyukai salah satu bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Hingga setiap moment yang ia rasakan, membuatnya jatuh cinta karena jemari Kyuhyun.

.

**His Fingers**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Boys Love ; Romance ; OS**

**.**

Kyuhyun memiliki jari-jari panjang yang begitu indah layaknya jari seorang pianis. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun tidak ahli memainkan piano. Tangan indah itu justru begitu ahli memainkan harmonica yang mengeluarkan melodi cantik dari tiupan nafas Kyuhyun. _That's special thing!_ Karena kebanyakan orang memainkan gitar, keyboard, piano atau drum untuk menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam bermain music. Sungmin akan dengan tenang duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mendengarkan alunan melodi harmonikanya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun telah selesai memainkannya, ia akan membuka matanya secara perlahan, menemukan Sungmin disampingnya, dan akan tersenyum penuh cinta untuknya.

Kyuhyun memiliki telapak tangan yang besar. Dia akan terasa begitu pas dan membungkus sempurna tangan Sungmin yang tak lebih besar darinya. Jari-jari Kyuhyun akan mencarinya dan dengan mudah menemukannya saat mereka melakukan greeting terakhir untuk fans mereka. Jari-jarinya akan bertaut erat dengan jemari Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa yakin dan percaya bahwa Kyuhyun ada untuknya.

Kyuhyun memiliki tangan yang begitu hangat. Dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat, jemari tangan Kyuhyun mampu mengalirkan kehangatan ke tangan Sungmin melalui genggaman eratnya. Jemari itu akan membawanya memasuki saku mantelnya, atau yang lebih hebatnya lagi, membawanya menuju bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Bibir itu akan meniupkan nafas hangatnya, untuk kemudian memberinya kecupan-kecupan menenangkan bermaknakan cinta.

Kyuhyun memiliki jari terawat yang terasa lembut. Sungmin bahkan akan terbuai ke alam mimpi saat jari Kyuhyun membelai sayang kepalanya. Mengurai halus rambutnya, dan menyentuh lembut pada dahinya. Pipi Sungmin akan dengan mudah merona, tatkala Kyuhyun menambahkan ciuman sayang melalui sapuan ringan bibirnya pada dahi Sungmin, setelah jarinya menyingkap poni rambut hitamnya.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun, mampu membuat Sungmin berhenti. Tak mampu lari kemanapun, karena tangan itu akan menariknya, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan posesif yang membuat Sungmin tak lagi ingin menoleh kemanapun.

.

**KyuMin**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjap. Tersadar karena tangan Kyuhyun yang kini melambai padanya. Sejak kapan jari-jari maskulin itu tak lagi memainkan gadget? Dan sejak kapan….ruang tunggu ini kosong menyisakan mereka berdua disini?

"Aku tanya, berapa lama lagi kita akan dijemput?" Kyuhyun bersuara

"Eh?"

"Aku dari tadi bertanya padamu. Tapi kau malah melamun, Hyung!"

"Ma…masa sih?" Sungmin menoleh ke sekeliling, ia begitu heran dengan suasana sepi di ruangan ini "Member yang lain kemana?"

"Mereka makan, kau diajak makan malah diam saja. Aku sedang malas makan. Lebih asik menyelesaikan game ini" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"O-oh…" Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit tak percaya bahwa fantasy-nya tentang jemari Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya seperti orang kehilangan nyawa sesaat tadi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin, bukannya ia tak menyadari apa yang Sungmin lakukan sedari tadi "Aku perhatikan dari tadi…kau ini…sedang memandangiku, ya?"

Sungmin yang berusaha menelan ludahnya panik, tiba-tiba ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau ini kenapa, Hyung?" Kyuhyun beranjak mendekat, menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin. Setelahnya ia mengambil botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Terimakasih" Tak sengaja, tangan Sungmin menyentuh jari Kyuhyun yang masih mengenggam botol itu. Ajaibnya, Sungmin merasakan sengatan kecil saat jari mereka bertemu

"YAH!"

Kyuhyun berteriak saat tiba-tiba Sungmin melepaskan botol itu. Membuat isinya tumpah dan membasahi celana Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maaf!" Dengan tergesa Sungmin segera berjongkok, menepuk nepuk celana Kyuhyun bagian depan untuk menghilangkan aliran air yang membasahi Kyuhyun.

Tindakan Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun merah padam, akibat desiran yang dimulain dari pusat dirinya hingga menuju jantungnya. Membuat dada Kyuhyun berdegup tak karuan hingga kepalanya terasa panas. Rasa dingin siraman air dan tepukan tangan Sungmin pada pusat dirinya memberikan sensasi yang sempurna.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk kembali di sofa. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bu-bukan salahku!" Sanggah Sungmin

"Bukan salahmu?"

"Ini karena kamu! Karena jarimu!" Sungmin bersuara keras, nyaris berteriak untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kyuhyun mendadak terdiam. Sedikit tak mengerti ia terus memandangi Sungmin yang sekarang memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya, memandangi jari-jari miliknya yang polos tanpa aksesoris.

Otak jenius kebanggaannya dengan cepat bekerja, menghasilkan smirk menyebalkan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengan jariku, hm? Jadi, yang dari tadi kau pandangi itu jariku, ya?"

"Uh…" Sungmin semakin memalingkan mukanya ke samping, menghindari Kyuhyun yang sekarang membungkuk di hadapannya, memerangkapnya di single sofa yang sekarang Sungmin duduki.

"Kenapa dengan jariku, Hyung? Kau memujanya?"

Suara berat Kyuhyun begitu memberikan tekanan bagi Sungmin. Sungmin selalu merasa tersudut jika sudah seperti ini.

"Ja-jarimu indah. Itu saja!" Sungmin mencoba beralasan.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau begitu menyukainya"

Sungmin mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai-sampai kau mendesah keras dan mengerang hebat saat aku menggerakkannya dan memasukkannya ke-"

"YA! YA! YA!" Sungmin segera menginterupsi, melotot mendengar ucapan frontal Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin yang tak tahan akhirnya merasa risih dengan posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Dengan jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun ini, Sungmin berusaha mengibaskan kedua tangannya meminta Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Mi-minggir, Kyu! Kau tidak tahu kalau disini ada CCTV, lalu siapa saja bisa masuk dan-"

Sungmin melotot, saat bunyi pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Sofa yang kini Sungmin duduki menghadap tepat ke arah pintu. Bukan suatu hal yang berbahaya jika saja saat ini posisi kedua tangan Kyuhyun tak sedang memerangkapnya, dengan satu kakinya yang di tekuk di antara paha Sungmin.

"-memergoki…kita…"

Sungmin masih sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat seorang gadis, hoobae mereka yang baru saja debut kini sedang terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya

"Kyu-Kyuhyun oppa"

Gadis itu cukup pintar dengan memberikan reaksi yang tepat untuk kondisi saat ini. Tiba-tiba dia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sampai-sampai rambutnya yang tergerai berubah berantakan akibat gerakan yang begitu cepat. Setelah itu secepat kilat gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya gadis itu berucap "Aku menghormatimu!"

**BRAK!**

Gadis itu bahkan dengan sopannya tak lupa untuk menutup pintu kembali yang menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup keras.

"Kang Seulgi…" Bisik Kyuhyun, tanpa merubah posisinya ia berucap dengan tampang 'bengongnya' akibat situasi angin ribut yang dijumpainya sesaat tadi.

"Mati aku! Setelah ini, image-ku akan turun drastis di matanya"

Mendengar itu, Sungmin tergelak cepat dan dengan penuh kemenangan ia menunjukkan smirk yang sudah lama dipelajarinya dari mantan roomattenya ini.

"Kau pikir, aku peduli, Kyu?"

Suara godaan Sungmin terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Tak ada ampun sedikitpun untuk hyung manisnya kali ini!

"Ya! Ya, kau mau ap-hmmmpphh!"

Smirk cantik Sungmin, telah terbungkam kuat di mulut Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**#Happy8thAnniversaryKyuMin**

**Love KyuMin always**

**Awalnya saya tulis fic ini untuk teman baik saya, dia bilang dia menyukainya. Akhirnya malam ini saya publish disini. Untuk teman-teman KyuMin shipper. Semoga kalian juga menyukainya.**

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
